Yu-Gi-Jo
by SiRenfield
Summary: This is the story of a girl...who got very bored and decided to write a genderswapped fan fiction about her friends. Author's Note: The following is a fan-based parody as this takes place in the continuity of "Yu-Gi-Oh!":The Abridged Series. PS LittleKuriboh has his own account, even if most of them are M-rated.


_**SiRenfield's notes: Originally posted on the account I Yami before it was deleted. Fortunately I had it saved on my flashkey and I thought this would make good material for MSTing if you're interested.**_

_**Yu-Gi-Jo!**__ was filmed before a live studio audience_

It was another day in the genderswapped version of Domino High, where it was basically like the regular Domino High only the girls are more bad*** and the guys are still girly men. "Hey Joey, earth to Joey" said a girl who looked like she was the wrong age to be in high school and still had ridiculous hair "Hey, are you in there? It's your move! "

"Sorry Yug'" said the girl's opponent "doing this Brooklyn accent makes it difficult to concentrate on card games."

Suddenly a girl who didn't have ridiculous on the same level as Yugiko ,but came at a close second interrupted their game of Duel Monsters by sneaking up behind Fem!Joey.

"I know what you mean, my voice is pretty crazy too!" said Trista "I'm thinking about changing it."

"By the way my grandma has a super rare card" Yugiko mentioned for some reason

"Groovy"

"Hey, bada-bing!" said Fem!Joey for more contrived reasons.

Meanwhile, in the back of the room a girl was just sitting in her desk not giving a crap about her classmates and reading some book called _Also Sprach Zarathustra__. _I have no idea what that book is even about ,but that just gives me even more reasons to stay as far away from Kaiba as possible...NOT THAT I KNOW HIM PERSONALLY!

"Rare card? That sounds vague enough to be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." said Kaibako "And since I'm a child billionaire in charge of a huge gaming company, I obviously have nothing better to do than go check it out."

Several hours of nothing, but card games later the school day ended and Yugiko preceded to bring Fem!Joey, Trista and the incredibly handsome Theo to her grandmother's game shop.

"Hey Grams, can we please see your super-rare-awesome-chocolaty-fudge-coated-mega-super-card?" she asked

"I don't see why not." Grandma replied as she brought out the ultimate card that any Duel Monster would give up their soul to Zorc to have...except if they're not in this universe "Here it is, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"That's the least threatening name for a monster I've ever heard." Fem!Joey laughed off "What kind of mook could want a card like that?"

But suddenly, one of the world's youngest businesswomen entered the shop and ran up to the countered only armed with a brief case filled with trading cards.

"I'm here for your Blue-Eyes old lady, and I won't take "no" for an answer!" said Kaibako "Now, give it to me!"

"No" the old woman simply replied.

The girl became enraged and began to leave

"Curses, foiled again! I'm going to go hire some thugs to kidnap you now. I'm a billionaire, so nobody will even think about pressing charges."

"That Kaiba girl needs to get laid"

"Big time" said Trista.

The next day after school, Yugiko came home to an empty shop until the phone started ringing.

"Hello, game shop?!" She said after picking it up

"I kidnapped your grandma, Yugi, and then I dueled her into submission." Said the creepy voice on the other line. "So could you get over here and call an ambulance for her? I have far too much money to be expected to do it myself."

"Wait, who is this?" she asked before Seko hanged up.

Yugiko immediately got her friends together and headed towards Kaibako's headquarters despite saying earlier that she had no idea who that creepy girl was. When they got inside, Yugiko witnessed the horror that was her grandmother collapsed on the ground and the creepy girl holding the prize she claimed. "Grandma! Are you okay?" Yugiko exclaimed as she ran towards her

"For some reason, playing a card game has caused me to become severely injured." Grandma replied

"That's right!" Kaibako continued "And now, watch this!"

Then to add even more PTSD to Yugiko, Kaibako ripped the card she spent forever trying to win in half and decreasing the Blue Eyes population to three.

"Grandma's special, super-rare-awesome-super-card!" Yugiko exclaimed in horror

"What the heck did you do that for?!" Fem!Joey asked in response to Kaibako's WT* moment

"So that it could never be used against me!" Kaibako answered

"In that case, why not just tear up every card in the whole world?" Yugiko responded

"Shut up and duel me!"

"Don't worry Grams, I'll win this duel with your deck!"

"W-Wait a minute! I've been injured, so you're going to steal my deck and go play cards with your arch rival?" Grandma asked

"Pretty much"

"No wonder your parents are never around!"

"Gather round everyone, and I'll mark us with a special sign!" said the only guy more hotter than Yami

"Uh, Theo, hey not for nothing but...ain't this permanent marker?" Joey asked as soon as he finished drawing the smiley face on their hands

"Oh... Whoops!"

"Why were you even carrying that thing around in the first place?"

"I'm a kleptomaniac. I stole it from school" ((AN: That is defiantly not true by the way))

"Hey, my wallet's missing!" exclaimed Trista

"Kaiba took it!"

Meanwhile, in the dueling arena the very short and adorable Yugiko has suddenly transformed into the very sexy and tall Yamiko, complete with sexy voice.

"It's time to duel!" said Yugiko's sexy alter-ego

"Wait, did you hit puberty in the last five seconds or something?" asked Kaibako in disbelief "What the heck happened to your voice...and your chest?"

However, Kaibako quickly ignored it since she was (kind of) the same opponent and summoned her Hitotsu-Me Giant to kick Yamiko's ***

"Holy Ra!" Yamiko exclaimed "Real monsters!"

"Actually, they're just super-advanced holograms created for the sole purpose of enriching the experience of a children's card game!" Kaibako replied

"Okay, seriously, you've got to be ****ing kidding me. Who wastes all their money on something like that?"

"The girl who's going to beat your pasty pharaoh butt with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, that's who!"

Suddenly three Blue Eyes White Dragons appear out of nowhere.

"Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?"

"Yeah so?"

"That's against the rules isn't it?"

"Screw the rules, I have money! Now draw your last pathetic card, Yugi, so I can finish you!"

"My Grandma's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. Except maybe for Kuriboh... but it also has this! The unstoppable Exodia!"

"Aah! Exodia! It's not possible! Nobody's ever been able to summon him!"

"Really? Is that because it's so rare?"

"No, it's because this game makes no sense. Nobody can figure out how to do it."

"Nobody except me! Exodia, obliterate!"

In an instance, Exodia was able to fry the Blue Eyes White Dragons into oblivion when suddenly another random little girl came out of nowhere.

"Big sister!" said the random girl "is it time for my cameo yet?"

"How..." Kaibako asked in shock and disbelief "How could you summon Exodia?"

"Kaiba, if you really wish to know" Yamiko replied "then talk to the hand!"

Kaibako then screamed in pain as Yamiko crushed her brains into tiny pieces before fainting. Meanwhile, at the hospital Theo and Trista anxiously awaited until Yugiko's grandma woke up from her coma until she finally gave an answer.

"I wet myself".

Then at another location, another businesswoman sat in a dark and empty room with nothing ,but a glass of wine until a henchwoman walked in.

"Ms. Pegasus, Madame, it seems the reigning Duel Monsters champion has been defeated by someone named Yugi." She said "Also, it's time for your sponge bath."


End file.
